Bella's New Start
by TWILIGHT FOREVER812
Summary: Edward was coming home from a hunting trip. On his way home, he found a little baby girl. But what he didn't know was what she is. What if the volturi finds out? Will they leave the situation alone? or will they do everything in their power just to try to get her?
1. Chapter 1: Found

**Summary: Edward was coming home from a hunting trip. On his way home, he found a little baby girl. But what he didn't know was what she is. What if the volturi finds out? Will they leave the situation alone? or will they do everything in their power just to try to get her? (Bad at summary's)**

 **This is my first time writing fanfic. I hope you guys like this story. I am planning to turn this story into a sequel.**

 **DISCLAIMER** : **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

E pov:

I was running threw the woods after my hunting trip. As I was running I herd a cry. I ran towards the cry. I was listening for any noise around, but all I could hear was the crying and a fast heart beat. That made me more curious. I ran faster.

As I came closer to the crying, that's when I saw her. A baby girl laying besides a tree. She was dirty, covered in dirt and dried blood from head to toe. I heard a noise coming from the forest. I immediately reacted. I picked her up and cradled her to my chest at vampire speed. I crouched down and growled.

Alice came out of the forest holding a purple blanket. I came out of my crouch but kept cradling her to my chest. Having this strong feeling of not letting her go. Alice came up to me and I growled at her taking a step back. She held up her hands.

"I just wanted to give this to you, I know you don't want to let her go," She taped her temple and held out the blanket.

I took the blanket and wrapped it around the baby girl in my arms. I didn't realized that she stopped crying. She looked up at me and smiled her toothy grin. I was amazed by this smiled. I smiled back.

 _She is so pretty._

"I couldn't agree more." Still smiling at the baby girl. She let out a big beautiful yawn and cuddled up to my chest.

"Come on let's take her home." Alice said with a smile. She showed me and the beautiful baby girl running through my meadow. The only difference is that she was older.

I smiled at Alice and looked down at the baby girl in my arms. She was fast asleep with a smile on her face.

"Come on let's go show her to the family." Alice said that brought me back to the present.

She smiled at me and turned to the forest and took off running. I took off after her with a smile on my face and a beautiful baby girl in my arms.

* * *

 **I hoped you guys liked it. I will be updating once a week if you want to continue reading. Please tell me what you think about this story. Till next week.**


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**Thank you guys for your amazing reviews. I** **appreciate** **so much for my first time writing fanfiction. Enjoy :D**

* * *

E pov

As we were running home, Alice kept thinking about what to buy her. I just growled. Thinking of her out of my arms... I just growled louder.

'I'm sorry, I know that you two can't handle being apart right now, but when she is older maybe?' Alice thought.

I looked down at the baby girl in my arms. I smiled when I saw that she was still cuddled up to my chest. I held her tighter to my chest, but not to hurt her.

I didn't realized that I came to a stop in front of the house. I sighed.

'Come on their waiting' Alice thought a little too loudly.

I sighed again. I looked down at the baby girl and smiled again. She started to stir in my arms and she opened her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She blinked a couple of times and looked around. When she looked up at me, she smiled her toothy smiled. She then reached for my hand and wrapper her tiny little hands around my finger. I smiled wider and kissed her forehead as I started to walk into the house.

* * *

 **Once again, I just wanted to thank you for the reviews and I want you to please keep on reviewing :D I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know these chapters are short but I promise that a couple of chapters are going to be long. I just want to remind you guys that I will be posting once a week. So till next week :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight.**

 **Thank you guys for your amazing reviews. A lot of people have been asking why Baby Bella covered in dried blood. That is coming in another chapter later on. Also, she wasn't named yet. That is also coming in a later chapter. Today is the day that people have been waiting for... ROSALIE'S REACTION! Who's excited? I am. So... Happy reading :)**

* * *

E pov

Once I walked into the living room everyone gasped. I just smiled and sat on the couch. Alice skipped into Jasper's lap, while the baby girl looked around the living room.

"Magnificent,"Carlisle said, with Esme in his arms.

"Such a beaut,' Esme said.

The baby girl in my arms looked up at them and smiled. They all gasped. Esme and Carlisle looked up at me. I shrugged and smile.

"She seems different than other humans. She looks like a 1 year old and as intelligent as one, maybe a little bit more than a 1 year old." I said "But what I am curious about is her fast heart beat and her smell."

I looked down at the baby girl looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and looked back up at my siblings.

Alice was smiling like she found a new outfit's for the season. Jasper was smiling because of all the happiness in the room. Emmett with a smirk on his face. I shook my head at him. Then I looked at Rose. She had the biggest smile on her face.

'She is so beautiful' She thought, She started to think about what to buy her and doing motherly things.

She started to walk over to me.

'Can I hold her?' She thought.

I got up and took a step back and growled. I heard Alice gasped and she ran in front of me.

"No one can hold her but Edward." Alice said and Jasper grabbed her and pulled her to his arms.

"WHAT!" Rose yelled. She glared at me and started run vampire speed at me until Emmett garbed her and sat them down on the couch.

The baby girl in my arms looked up at me with concerned look on her face and tears in her eyes. Everything in me screamed for her not to cry. I kissed her forehead. and caressed her cheek.

"Shh, shh it's ok little one. It's ok." I smiled at her to show that I am ok. Her teary eyes were gone. Her concerned face was gone. She had her toothy smile on her face. She cuddled up to me and put her hand on my cheek.

I looked back up and looked at Rose to see if she calmed down. I knew she wouldn't but it was worth a chance.

She had a glared on her face and skull look on her face.

'That should be me comforting her.' She thought.

I growled as I saw her cradling the baby girl in my arms, in hers. UGH! I hate this felling of her out of my arms. I can tell she felt it too because she started to cry,

"Baby girl, it's ok I'm right here and not letting you go." I said as I looked down at her. She looked up at me and I smiled. I wiped her tears. She patted my cheek and smiled. I kissed her forehead. The I heard a growl.

I looked up and saw Rose growling.

'That should be me.' Rose thought. I growled again.

I could feel Jasper trying to calm the room. But it didn't help.

I heard Alice gasped. But I didn't look at her vision. All I saw was Rose get out of Emmett's grasps.

* * *

 **Uhh Oh! Cliffy! Haha my 1st cliffy. Also, I did promise you guys longer chapters and this chapter is a little bit longer than my other chapters. I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think what is going to happen next. Till next week. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Part 2

**Thank you guys for your amazing reviews! People have been saying things like how Emmett should stand up to his wife. (Leibeezer) (Hint) Maybe that's coming maybe not. So happy reading.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

E pov

Before I knew it, I heard growling coming at me. I looked into Alice's mind and saw what I had to do . So, I took a step aside and she ran into the wall. She left a pretty big hole.

I looked down and saw the baby girl in my arms with a concerned look on her face. She looked up at me and smiled her toothy smile after she saw that I was all right. She cuddled up to me and reached out to grab my finger.

I smiled but when I heard a growl I looked up and turned from the beautiful baby girl in my arms to my sister who tried to take my baby girl in my arms away from me.

I glared at her and she glared back. She tried to run at me again untill she herd her mate growled. I was shocked. That was the first time he growled at her. I looked around at my family.

'Wow'

'What is wrong with her'

'Why can't she understand'

'I can't believe she did that'

'Should of seen this coming'

'UGH! Why is she so stubborn'

'I think she knows that she is going to fix my wall'

My family's thoughts started to fill my head.

"Rose," Alice started to say but was cut off by Rose's growl.

Jasper got in front of Alice. I noticed everyone starting to get in front of their mates. Except Emmett.

I felt my finger getting tugged on and I looked down. The beautiful baby girl smiled her toothy smile that always brought a smile to my face. I couldn't help but to tickle her. She let out my favorite giggle ever.

'That should be me' Rose thought with a growl.

This time me and the baby girl looked up at where the growled came from. She was glaring at me again. So, I glared back.

But what happen next was something I didn't expect.

* * *

 **Who loves cliffy's? I do. Anyways, I think you guys know the drill by now. But if you don't please leave a review and a smile. I love when people smile. It brightens up my day. So untill next week :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Part 3

**Hey guys! Thank you soo much for your reviews! I am so excited! At the start of it all, in 1 week I had 7 chapters done for this fanfic. But there was a chapter before the Baby Girl meet the Cullen's. I have a surprise for you...**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.)**

* * *

E pov

What happened next was a surprise. A pillow from the couch hit Rose square in the face.

I looked down at the baby girl in my arms, because I knew no one in this room can do that. She was glaring at Rose. She looked up at me and smiled. She cuddled up to me and put her hand on my check and looked back at my family.

'Wow'

'Amazing'

'How?'

'What just happened?'

My family's thoughts filled my head. But what I was focused on was the baby girl in my arms. I am amazed and shocked at the same time.

She looked up at me and giggled. I don't know what was funny but her laugh was beautiful. She was amazing. She reached out for my finger.

'Mine"

'Wow' I thought that was the first time I heard her thoughts.

'What' She looked up at me with a confused look on her face.

'Wait, you can hear my thoughts?' I thought to her with once again a shocked look on my face.

'Yes, Can you hear mine?'

'Yes' I thought with a smile and kissed her forehead. She smiled and giggled again.

I smiled wider then heard a clear of a throat.

"Um... Brother like to fill in." Jasper pointed to all everyone's confused faces.

"What had me shocked was that we can communicate through our minds. But what is strange is that there feels like a bound." I took a deep breath.

"When I found her it physically hurt that she was in this condition." I cringed at the memory.

'It's ok I 'm right here' She laid her head at the crook of my neck.

'I don't want to leave your arms' She was thinking about leaving my arms.

Just thinking about it was causing us pain. She started to cry. She moved her head and buried her face in my chest.

I kissed her head and tried to calm her down.

'Shh, baby girl I'm not going to let you go.' I kissed her head again. After awhile she finally calmed down.

"Earth to Edward," I looked up at Emmett and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes"

"Continue your story"

"Ok, ok... I don't know how she ended up there. But, all I know was that she was there and nothing around her," I looked down at her "Not even a name."

'You don't have a name do you'

'No' We looked up at my family.

"Hmm... a name." Carlisle smiled.

I looked into Alice's thoughts and frowned.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, it makes my day. Please leave a review, and always remember to smile :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Naming her and Rose Sorry

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA**

* * *

E pov

I did not like were this was going.

"How about this," Esme turned to look at us "We all choose a name and vote."

"Good idea dear," Carlisle kissed the top of her head.

'Hmm... I wonder if I should take up a deal with Jasper. This should be good' Emmett smirked and I growled at his thought.

'Hey it was just his thought' I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Jasper-" Emmett was cut off by Alice

"Emmett, no" Alice sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Emmett how about this if one of our names wins we tell you what to do for a week and if your name wins you tell one of us what to do for a week," Alice sighed and snuggled up in Jasper's arms.

"I can't believe you guys are actually making this into a deal." I sighed

"I know but this is the only way he will be quite for this whole thing," Alice rubbed her temples again. "He's giving me a headache"

Jasper kissed her forehead and sighed "Emmett she's just a baby why can't we go one day without making deals or bets" He looked at Emmett "Ok?"

"Ok," Emmett sighed.

I smiled at them and looked down at the baby girl in my arms. She cuddled up to me and rested her head at the crook of my neck. She let out her beautiful yawn and closed her eyes. Everyone awed. I kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

"Ok does everyone have a name?" Carlisle looked at us. "Oh Rose" He turned to look at her. "Do you promise to behave" He gave her a stern look. She looked down and nodded.

"Ok, who wants to go first." Esme looked at us.

Alice perked up "Marie."

"Ok so we have Marie." Carlisle put his arms around Esme waist and puts his head on her shoulder.

Emmett was next "Kate."

"Lola." Jasper hugged Alice closer to him.

"Isabella." Rose whispered.

'I'm sorry Edward for the way I acted. I just got jealous because you know.' Rose thought to me.

"I know Rose it's ok." I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

Everyone looked at us confused.

"That is a beautiful name Rose." Esme looked at her with a smile. She smiled back and looked down at her lap and folded her hands.

"Before we continue, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior," Rose looked up. "I know all these years I've been hard all these years and now I act jealous of Edward." She sighed. "I own you guys a apologize, for all these years of being hard on you guys." She looked up with venom in her eyes.

"It's ok Rose, and I think that I speak for everyone when I say that this family sticks together forever." Carlisle looked around the room. "Right everyone."

We all nodded.

Rose looked at us and smiled. "Thank you." She whispered.

Emmett squeezed her to him and kissed her forehead. She smiled wider at him and cuddled up to him.

"Ok, I believe that it was Edward's turn,"Esme smiled at me.

I smiled and looked down at the sleepy baby girl in my arms.

"Bella." I looked up at everyone. That's when I thought of any idea. "Hey guys, I have an idea."

"What is your idea son." Carlisle looked at me with curiously.

"How we call her Bella but name her Isabella since Bella is in the name."

"So, Bella would be the shorter version of her name?" Jasper asked. I nodded.

"That is a great idea son." Carlisle looked at everyone. "Does everyone else agree?"

They all smiled and nodded their heads.

'Thank you Edward.' Rose looked up at me and smiled.

"Your welcome Rose." I returned her smile.

"Ok, now we need a middle name," Esme looked at us "Any ideas?"

I looked over at Alice bouncing and squealing happily on Jasper's lap.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked looking at her.

"Isabella Marie Cullen!" Alice practically shouted.

"Shush Alice." I scowled at her before I looked down at the baby girl seeing if she woke up. I sighed in relief when she didn't.

"I love it." Rose said with a smile on her face.

"Ok then, Isabella Marie Cullen it is." Carlisle looked at Bella with a smile.

"Wait a minute." Emmett looked at Alice. "I would of lost." He pouted

"I know." Alice giggled and tapped her forehead.

"Dude, you should know better than to take a bet up with Alice. Even though it wasn't official." Jasper said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut it." Emmett scowled at him.

"Rose, Esme I total forgot. We need to go shopping." Alice got up and looked at Emmett. "We need to borrow the Jeep. Either you drive us or I paint it pink." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. I'll drive you guys," He sighed. Me and Jasper laughed at him.

They all got up to leave. But before they left Emmett glared at us.

'Not funny.' He thought and left.

"Well, I am going to hunting." He got up. "Carlisle would you like to go?"

"No it's quite all right. I was just going to do a check up on Bella." I was about to protest when he cut me off. "With your help of course." I sighed in relief.

"Well then see you guys before they get back." With that he left.

"Alright son, lets give her a check up." Carlisle got up and went to his office.

I got up and walked to the stairs. I looked at her and smiled. Isabella Marie Cullen. I smile wider.

* * *

 **Please review :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Check Up

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

E pov

As we were walking upstairs I couldn't stop smiling.

'She's a beaut isn't she,' Carlisle thought with a smile.

"Yes she is." I looked up at him and smiled.

I looked down when I felt Bella stiring in her sleep. She opened her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I kissed her forehead. She giggled and reached out for my finger.

"Ah, so I see Bella is awake." Carlisle said behind his desk. I didn't realize we made it to his office.

Bella looked up at him with a confused look on her face. Carlisle smiled.

"That's your new name dear," He walked over to us, "Well, your full name is Isabella Marie Cullen."

'I have a name?' She thought and looked up at me.

'Yes you do. Do you not like it?' I thought to her, worried that she didn't.

'No, I love it.' She smiled at me. I kissed her forehead and I got rewarded with my favorite giggle.

"She loves her name." I informed a confused looking Carlisle. We both sighed with relief.

"That's good to know," He smiled "Let's get started." We walked into his little clinic. "Ok, first we have to measure her then wight, lastly we will give her a full check up." I nodded in agreement.

'What's going on.' She thought and cuddled up to me.

I rubbed her back. 'It's ok. Were not going to hurt you.' I kissed her forehead.

'Ok.' She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"You two are so cute." I chuckled. "Ok, I need you put her here." He pointed to a check out bed.

I made sure she was wrapped up in the blanket and placed her down gently and kissed her forehead.

Carlisle walked over to us. "Edward can you raise her arms gently." I did what he told me. He nodded his head and wrote something down in a book he had. "Can you gently stretch her arms out." I did and he nodded his head again and wrote something down.

"Alright let's weigh her." I picked up Bella and we walked over to a table with a baby weigher. I set her down while she kept hold of my finger. Carlisle wrote something down in his notebook. "You can go sit on the bed while I get my bag." He walked into his office. I picked up Bella again and walked over to the bed.

Carlisle walked back in with his bag. He set it on the table and pulled out a couple of things.

I wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing because I was staring into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

Once he was done he told me to go feed her some food, while he was going to do some research.

I was walking downstairs to the second floor to the kitchen, with Bella in my arms, when I heard a car pull up.


	8. Chapter 8: Visitors Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

E pov

I heard a car pull up the driveway and 4 car door's close. I felt Bella move in my arms and I looked down at her.

She looked up at me with at me with a worried face.

She reached out to grab my finger and I gladly let her.

'Son?' I looked behind me to see Carlise there. He was about to say something when the doorbell rang. He walked off to answer the door.

'Hmmm, I wonder if Eddie would like to play?' Oh man. I groaned out loud.

Bella tugged on my finger and gave me a worried look. 'Shh, it's ok I'm fine' I thought to her.

'I don't like this feeling that I have' She thought back to me.

'What feeling'

'I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen'

'You don't have to worry, I will always protect you. No matter what' She smiled at me and I held her tighter to me.

'Where is Eddie' I rolled my eyes and went back to making her food.

'Son, when your done making her food would you come to the living room'

I looked through the food and realised that we didn't have any. Just when I needed a miracle, the girls and Emmett walked in.

"Here, this is the food we got for her. We are going to go put this stuff in your room then head to the living room," Alice put down the bag and was about to follow the others to my room when Jasper came in and admittedly gave Alice a hug and a kiss that got way out of hand. I cleared my throat and nodded my head towards Bella. They gave me an apologetic looked. Alice grabbed his hand and went upstairs.

I rolled my eyes and put the food away when I heard a grumble. I looked down at Bella and she was looking down at her stomach with a shocked face. I laughed out loud. She looked up at me with a sad look, 'Hey!'  
I kissed her forehead, 'I'm sorry baby girl' I gave her an apologetic smile. She smiled back and giggled. I pulled my finger away and she pouted with tears in her eyes.

'Hey, shh, it's ok I justed need to make you some food so you can eat then you can hold my finger' I pressed little butterfly kisses all over to face. She let out the most beautiful sound ever.

I got out some food and got out a little spoon. I raised her up higher in my arms and scooped up some food. Even though the food smells disgusting I would gladly feed her anytime. After she was down eating I threw the package away and put the spoon in the sink. I walked up to my room to give her a bath.

I walked into my bathroom and filled the tub up a little and put a little soap in there. Esme, Alice, and Rose came in with cameras as I was taking her blanket off of her and setting her in the bathtub. I washed the dirt off of her as the girls were taking pictures. I washed her hair as she started to reach for me. I grabbed a towel and gathered her in my arms.I dried her off while the girls left saying that they were going to see the guest.

'Her clothes are in your closet,' Alice thought to me. I walked to my closet and picked out a purple and green leggings with a purple shirt with a green tutu at the end of it.

After I put her outfit on I started to walk downstairs. I was about to walk out of my room when my door opened.

* * *

 **I am so sorry guys that I have not been posting. A lot has happened in these last few weeks. So for know on I will be posting every other week. Again I am soo sorry. I am not going to abandon this story. But I may not post a week that I am** **suppose to but I promise after that it will go back to every other week. But, hey I at least posted again. Smile :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Visitors Part 2

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

* * *

Epov

I looked up from Bella to my door and saw the person I have been avoiding all my existence. Tanya. I shook my head and focused on Bella.

"Eddie!" Tanya giggled and tried to give me a hug, but she was blocked from tiny growl coming from my arms. Just then a pillow from my bed hit her squared in the face. I tried to hold back my laugh from the look on her face.

"What the-," She was cut off by another growl from my Bella. I looked down at her and smiled and walked past Tanya to the stairs.

'I will have my way,' Tanya thought as I was walking down the stairs.

Bella reached for my finger just as I stepped off the last step. 'I am sorry Edward, I don't like how she was looking at you,' 'It's ok my love. I will let nothing hurt you. I promise.' I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. She giggled.

It stilled amazed me how intelligent she was, just for a baby. I walked into the living room to where everyone was at. I found a chair in the corner of the room and sat there. I knew that there were going to be a lot of questions, so I had to prepare myself.

"Hello Edward, it's nice to see you again," Eleazar said breaking the silence.

"It is nice to see you too," I offered him a smile. Ignoring the fact that Tanya walked into the room.

"Oh, who is this beautiful baby that you have there?" Carmen looked at Bella with a warm smile. I looked down at Bella and saw that she was smiling her toothy smile back.

I looked back up "This little angel is Isabella, but we are going to call her Bella for short," I answered.

"What a beautiful name," Kate said looking at Bella.

"Edward, why didn't you tell me that you had a fashion sense?" Alice said as she walked into the room with Jasper. I just shrugged as they greeted our guest. When they were done, the questions began.

"How did you find her?" Kate asked.

"Well, I was coming home from a hunting trip and while I was running home I heard crying. When I found, her she was covered in dirt from head to toe." I shudder at the memory. I felt a tug on my finger and looked down.

She gave me smile and thought, 'I am glad that you found me. Otherwise, I wouldn't have you,' I flinched at the thought someone else taking her. She put her hand on my cheek. I smiled at her, 'I am glad that I found you too my love. I couldn't imagen my life without you,' I kissed her forehead and she giggled.

"Amazing," Eleazar said shocked, noticing our little self-conversation. "You guys can talk to each other with your mind?"

"Yes, ever since I found her I could," I replied.

"Hmm… I can't get a good read on her," He said.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked him. With Esme cuddled in his side.

"I don't know every time I try to see if she has a gift, it's hard to read her. I assume she is a kind of shield. She isn't human, is she?" He asked. I shooked my head, shocked by what he said.

"So, what kind of shield do you think she is?" I asked him, looking down at her. She looked up at me and smiled, content with playing with my finger. I looked back up at him.

"Well, I assume she has some sort of physical shield," He said. Bella cuddled closer to me and let out a yawned. She rested her head on my neck and fell asleep while holding my finger.

"Aww, that is so cute," Irian said. I noticed Tanya glaring at her ant then turning to glare at Bella.

Esme got up and handed me the purple blanket that was washed. I took it from her and thanked her. I wrapped it around Bella without waking her up.

"Do you know what she is?" Kate asked.

"Well I did some researched and I never saw a creature like Bella. Do you all notice her fast heartbeat?" Carlisle asked them. They all nodded. "But when I was doing researched I came across one of my books that I had. It was about hybrids. When I was looking through it, I notice that Bella had a lot of the same traits as in the book," He said. I was looking at him confused.

"So, you're saying that this little girl Eddie here found is a hybrid?" Emmett asked. I quietly growled to make sure I didn't wake up Bella.

Rose smacked him up side that head. "You know Edward doesn't like that name," I gave her a smile while he was rubbing the back of his head.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Yes Emmett, I believe she is,"

"What are hybrids?" Irian asked.

"Well, by what I read, it sounds like they are half human and half vampire," I looked at him shocked.

"How is that possible? I mean I thought that vampires can never have children," Carmen said also shocked.

"I have no clue. I was going to start doing a study on that," Carlisle answered.

"Well whatever she is we will still love her," Esme said with a smile. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Tanya was skulking at the ground.

Later on that night, Carmen and Esme were looking at baby rooms. They were thinking of turning my room into Bella's room. Of course, it will still be my room. Alice, Irian, Rose, and Kate were looking at baby clothes. Jasper and Emmett were playing cards. And Carlisle and Eleazar were in Carlisle studies. Tanya was nowhere to be found. I was considering going to my room, but I knew that I should stay down here. I looked down at Bella and smiled at her sleeping form. Her head was now on my shoulder while still holding my finger. I looked into her mind and let myself fall into her dream.

* * *

Hey, readers. I am back for good I promise. I am just going through a rough time in my life. But I think I got over it. I hope you like this chapter and review, please. I do read your reviews. Most of you were right on who the visitors were. I am going to keep my schedule on uploading. If I don't upload the next chapter then it's going to be the week after. Like I said I am not going to be leaving this story. I refuse to let myself do that. So, I hope I get to see you guys next time. Bye loves.


	10. Chapter 10: Gifts

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

Epov

I awoke out of my sleep like state when a hand was shaking my shoulder. It was weird, because vampires can't sleep and it felt like I was asleep. I looked up to see Carlisle staring at me with a confused face.

'Are you alright son?' He asked in his mind.

I nodded and looked around. I saw that everyone was all back gathered in the room. I looked down at Bella to see her reaching out her arms in her sleep. Her fist was clenching for something. I realized that I removed my hand from her. I put my finger in her hand and she stop fidgeting and went back to sleep in peace.

I heard a throat cleared and looked up. I saw Carlisle give me a smile and started talking. "We did some research and just found some of the same things when I did my research. But we did find additional information as well," he finished.

"Like what?" Esme asked.

"Well, some of the traits are like a fast heartbeat, fast growing. Also, that when she grows she will be faster and more flexible at a lot of things than humans. But what had me interested more was the fact that she can have blood and food. It all depends on what she is craving," That got me thinking. We would have to teach her our ways. But the thought of her out of my sight even for a second scared. "Also, we tried to look up missing kids in the area. But there was none. Edward

was there anything like a note or something when you found her?" He asked.

"No, she was just laying there on the ground nothing but the clothes she was wearing at the time," I shuddered at the memory. I looked down at Bella and kissed her forehead gently not to wake her.

"Hmm... interesting," Carlisle rubbed his chin.

"So, these traits are like half and half, right?" Kate asked.

"Yes," Elazar answered.

"Why the name hybrid?" Irian asked.

"That's a good question and there is probably a good answer to that. But, I don't know why the named them hybrid's," Carlisle said thinking about the possible reasons.

"So, we don't know where she came from then?" Rose asked.

"Well, Alice have you seen anything on her?" Esme asked.

"No. I first saw her when Edward heard her in the woods. But now I can barely see her. Her future is blurry," She replied.

"I have a theory to that. I think since you can't see the wolves is because you haven't been a wolf. Since you are Vampire and you were a human you can see them easily," Carlisle said.

"Hmm… I never gave it much thought. But, that would explain," Alice replied.

"But since Bella is half and half, shouldn't it be easier to see her?" Rose asked.

"You would think it would be easy. But my theory, if I wasn't clear, Alice's gift is that what she was human, and what she is now, vampire, she can only see both. Because she has been them." Carlisle answered.

"Oh I get it now," Rose said.

"Can I say something about Bella's shield. I also think that she has a mental shield," Elazar said with a little frustration in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, trying to read his mind.

"Well, every time I try to read on her it seems that two forces are blocking me from reading her," He said rubbing his chin.

"What do you mean?" I asked getting impatient.

"Well, I assume she has a mental shield. Usually, when I can't read people, like the Volturi's guard, they only have one force that is blocking me from reading them," He explained.

"So, you're saying that Bella has 2 shield's?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Elazar said with positivity in his voice.

"Wait, so if she has a mental shield, how can Edward read her mind?" Irina asked.

"Hmm.. good question. I assume it is because of their bond," He answered while looking curious.

"Wow! She will be a handful!" Kate joked. But I actually agreed.

I felt Bella move her arm as she released my finger. I looked down to see her rub her little chocolate brown eyes. When she was done she reached for my finger again. I kissed her forehead and she giggled. I saw Esme get up and head to the kitchen, getting Bella some food. Bella looked at the room and gave her toothy grin. Everyone awed.

"Awww, she so cute!" Kate said looking at Bella with love in her eyes.

I chuckled and cuddled Bella closer to me. Esme came into the room with some food for Bella. She handed me the food and I wrinkled my nose. This stuff smells disgusting. But, I will deal with it for Bella. I lifted Bella up so she was sitting up against my chest. I took the spoon and lifted it up to her mouth. Luckily, she ate it. The room stayed quiet while I fed her. When she was done I set the food on the table beside the chair and grabbed the towel that Esme set in my lap. I threw it over my shoulder and let Bella lay on my shoulder. I patted her back for awhile. When she was done she reached for my finger and played with it.

'Thank you for feeding me, Edward.' She thought to me as she looked at me. I leaned my forehead on her's. 'Anytime my love.' She smiled and put her other hand on my cheek. I smiled and kissed her forehead. She giggled like she always does. I couldn't help but smile more. I vowed to myself that I have to hear that beautiful laugh all the time and to keep that smile on her face.

When I looked up I saw the room cleared. I got up and went to my room with Bella in my arms.

* * *

Hey, guys I am back! Sorry I didn't stick with my schedule! I will next week though! Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review. You guys are so awesome. Thank you for telling me your opinions and stuff. Well, see you next chapter!


	11. New Story?

**Hello everyone. Sorry this isn't a new chapter. The chapter should be up this week. But I have a new story out called My Life. It has a big twist to it so check it out! Thank you and see you next time :D**


	12. Chapter 11: The Bet

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

E pov

When I entered my room, I went to my closet where mine and Bella's clothes were. I changed her into some pajamas. 'Goodnight Edward' She yawned. I went over to the bed that Jasper and Emmett put together when they got home from shopping. I lay down and put Bella on my chest rubbing her back. 'Goodnight love,' I thought to her as sleep took over her. I looked into her mind and let myself fall into watching her dream.

~E&B~

Bella dream stopped and she started to stir. She woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked up at me and smiled.

'Good morning Edward' She thought as she stretched her tiny little body on my chest.

"Good morning baby girl," I said rubbing her tiny little back.

'I'm hungry,' she thought as her belly made itself known.

"Well we better get you ready for the day," I got up with her in my arms and went to our closet.

I grabbed an outfit out for me. I put her in a chair, from Alice, and changed my clothes. While I was putting on my shirt I heard a whimper. I looked over at the sound and saw tears in her eyes. I rushed over to her and took her back into my arms.

'Shh, shh, it's ok,' I thought to her. 'I am here.'

'I'm sorry I don't like the feeling of not being in your arms,' She thought. She sniffled and broke my dead heart.

'I am sorry,' I thought. She put her hand on my cheek and smiled at me. I smiled back. 'Let's get you dressed,'

I walked over to her side and got out a white shirt and some overalls. I dressed her in the outfit and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Esme making a bottle.

"Hello you two," She said as she walked over to us. She kissed Bella's cheek, that made her giggle. She smiled at her and handed me the bottle. She walked out of the Kitchen and into the Living room. I started feeding Bella when Emmett walked in.

"Hey bro!" He basically yelled. I glared at him.

"Emmett, quite your voice," I said while I looked back down at Bella.

"I don't think that is possible," Jasper said walking into the Kitchen.

"Is too," Emmett said a little quieter but still loud.

"Bet?" Jasper said and raised an eyebrow. "I bet $300 that you can't whisper for the rest of the week,"

"Make it $700 and then it is a bet," He said in the same voice. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Fine," They both shook hands. "Starting now," Jasper said and smirked.

By the end of their betting deal, Bella was done with her bottle. I took the bottle and put it in the sink. Carlisle walked into the kitchen and walked over to me.

"I would like to do a checkup today if you don't mind," He said and looked at me. I shook my head and followed him out the room and up the stairs to his studies.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS. SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. BUT ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKEIT AND LEAVE A REVIEW I LOVE READING THEM. ALOSE GO CHECK OUT MY LIFE MY OTHER STORY. SEE YOU NEXT TIME**


	13. Uh Oh!

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

 **Epov**

After Carlisle was done with Bella, we went downstairs and into the family room. Jasper and Emmett were playing a game on the xbox, but weren't talking. I sat in the chair in the corner and reclined it laying Bella on my chest.

Bella looked up at me with confusion on her face. 'Why aren't the talking?' She asked me with her thoughts.

'Because they made a bet to see who can go the longest without talking' I replyed, with my thoughts, stroking her hair.

'Whats a bet?'

Before I can reply, Alice skipped downstairs and into the room showing me a vision. I chuckled low enough for only Bella to hear.

Just then, Emmett through his remote into a wall hard enough for it to break the wall. I looked at him and then the tv. HA! He lost.

Esme came into the room, clearly hearing the wall break. I covered Bella's ears as I knew what was happening. "EMMETT CULLEN!"

I looked at Emmett as he said "Sorry mom," Jasper chuckled.

Emmett glared at him and was about to say something but Esme cut him off, "Fix the wall and no more TV for a month," she walked off into the kitchen.

When she left Jasper feel on the floor laughing until, "Same goes for you Jasper," Esme said from the kitchen. Now it was my turn to laugh.

Alice walked out of the room laughing. I looked down at Bella to see her sleeping. I leaned down and kissed her forehead and lean back to watch a comedy movie waiting for me.

 **Sorry for another short chapter! I just havent have time to write. Thank you for reading this chapter! Also, go checkout my other story! I will be writing on that very soon. Dont forget to leave a review! I love reading them. Till next time.**


End file.
